


One good ride

by Sutherland9



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: After a particularly humiliating TV interview.. Charlie needs some cheering up.. Luckily, Vaggie is willing to provide it.





	One good ride

Charlie sat in her chair, thinking back on the humiliating experience. She started losing hope. 

Vaggie couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to the chair, "Charlie.." She put her lover's hand in her own, "C'mon. You can't let one bad day, ruin everything." 

Charlie looked down, "What's the point? Everyone laughs at the idea. Maybe I should just give up." She slumped in her chair, tears starting to form in her eyes. 

Vaggie had an idea. One she KNEW would make them both happy. She said, "C'mon, babe. Let's go to dinner. My treat." On the way out, she grabbed something. Something to put in her lover's drink, when they got to the restaurant. It would make her plans easier. 

As the duo arrived at the restaurant, Vaggie had asked for a private dining room, knowing Charlie would appreciate the alone time away from the masses. They were seated to a table and given their menus before the waiter left them to themselves.

"A private room?" Charlie asked as she saw Vaggie take a sip of her drink.

"I just firgured you'd want some peace while were out tonight, help ease you after today." Vaggie said as she gave a loving smile to Charlie, who smiled back.

"Thank you, Vaggie." Charlie said before turning back to her menu, not seeing the smile on Vaggie's face turning into a little smirk.

'You'll really be thanking me later tonight.' Vaggie thought as she pulled up her menu, not letting Charlie see her eyeing her hand bag which had the little surprise she had in store for her lover.

 

The dinner went by smoothly, no interruptions, no judging demons, and no phone calls. It was a truly perfect night for Charlie and Vaggie. And to end the night, Vaggie decided to share a bottle of the restaurant's finest wine with her lover, who was currently looking st the bottle.

"Hell's Apocalyptic Paradise, I'be heard about this wine." Charlie said as look up at Vaggie, who held two glasses in her left hand with a smile. "Dad told me about it when I was a kid, he said it was the sweetest concation in the whole underworld. And demons would pay anything to have just one taste."

"Yeah, I heard the same and when I saw the restaurant had a few bottled on the menu, I couldn't resist." Vaggie said as she took the bottle from her lover and set the glasses on the table. " I figured you deserve something extra special to end the evening."

"Aw, Vaggie!" Charlie said with glad as she hugged Vaggie. "What did I do to deserve a wonderful demon like you?"

Vaggie chuckled a bit as she hugged back with her left arm while popping the wine bottle cork with her right hand, pouring the purple liquid into the glasses but as she set the bottle gently on the table, Vaggie quickly reached into her handbag and pulled out the special something for her lover. A powerful aphrodisiac that caused the injester to got into a high heat and become EXTREMELY sensitive to touch, it was the perfect thing to show Charlie just how much Vaggie loved her. The pill was quickly put into a glass of wine, dissolving in a matter of three seconds as the hug broke.

"I know things are rough now but things will get better. They always do." Vaggie said as she took a glass of win, the one without the love drug, and lifted it up. "To a happy future for the Happy Hotel."

Charlie smiled as she took the other glass, unaware of Vaggie's loving surprise.

"To a happy future." Charlie said as she clicked glasses with Vaggie before they both drank their wine.

'And by the time we get back to the hotel, I'm gonna show you just how 'happy' I can make you.' Vaggie thought with a smirk behind her wine drinking.

 

The two placed their glasses down and proceeded to exit the restaurant, heading to the limo to returns to the Happy Hotel, where Vaggie would put in the final part of her plan for the evening. Though, at the halfway point to the hotel, Vaggie noticed that Charlie was sweating a bit and getting a bit of a flushed face, telling her that the drug was working faster than she thought.

"Uh. Is is hot in here to you?" Charlie asked as she fanned herself a bit.

"Not really, are you feeling okay?" Vaggie asked, silently panicking. 'SHIT! The drug is working faster than I thought! If we don't get back to the hotel soon or if I don't think of something fast, this will be for nothing!'

Vaggie thoughts were soon interrupted as the limo cam to a sudden stop, jolting both Charlie and Vaggie from their seats.

"What the hell?!" Vaggie let out as she began to hear loud honking. 'NO, NO, NO! Don't tell me!' she thought as she stuck her head out the window.

Her fear soon became reality as she saw a giant collision 5 cars ahead of them, resulting in a giant pile of cars.

"How did this even happen?!?!" Vaggie shouted before hearing her lover, Charlie, moan, causing her to close the window and look to her.

"Vaggie, huh, I don't feel too good. huh!" Charlie said as she loosened her tie and took off her jacket. "I'm feeling all hot all of a sudden!"

'Fuck!!!' Vaggie thought as the drug did work faster than she expected and sent Charlie into an intense heat. 'Looks like my surprise for her is going to have to be here! And I need to make sure no one will hear us!'

Vaggie then subtly locked all the doors and activated a silence spell inside the limo but stopping at the chauffeur window.

"Don't worry, Charlie. I know what to do." Vaggie told her as she walked over to Charlie, sitting down next to her and grabbing her face, causing Charlie to shiver in pleasure.

"V-Vaggie, what are you-" she was soon cut off as Vaggie gave her a passionate kiss that felt much better than the once they shared before. "MMM!" Charlie moaned as she felt a shiver run all over her skin and inside here pelvis area.

'Ha! This feels incredible!' Charlie thought as she pulling Vaggie closer, picking her up and placing her on lover on her lap. 'But why does it feel this good? Was it the wine?' She wondered trying to rationalize the situation with what little sense she could cling to in this moment.

Their kiss soon ended as Vaggie pulled back, drawing a bit of saliva between them before smirking at Charlie.

"How do you feel now? Still hot?" Vaggie asked.

"A-A little better but I-" Charlie was soon cut off as Vaggie placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh. Don't worry, just relax and let your loving girlfriend help you." She whispered before leaning in and planting kisses on Charlie's colloar, causing more moans to fill the limo.

 

A few minutes passed and Charlie's collar was riddled with kisses and a few bite marks as she was feeling better than she had ever felt in her entire life but even in all her pleasure, she still wondered what brought this heat on.

'Was it the food? The atmosphere?' she thought before she felt Vaggie unbutton her shirt and begin to kiss down to her chest, licking her right nipple while using her fingers to play with the other one. This drove Charlie into a high heat and gave her an answer she didn't suspect.

'Was it Vaggie? If it was, why?' Charlie thought before placing her hand on the back of Vaggie's had, enjoying her lover;s tender suckle and titillating playing with her nipples. 'I can think about it later, I just want to feel good now!'

 

A few minutes of suckling, playing with and switching between Charlie's breasts, Vaggie pulled back and smiled at the hot face of her lover and gave her another kiss, letting Charlie taste her own breast milk inside of Vaggie's mouth.

 

The his lasted for a minute before they separated to breath, gazing lustfully into each other's eyes.

"Are you enjoying yourself, sweetie?" Vaggie asked, smirking at how hot and lust filled Charlie was.

The Happy Hotel creator said nothing as she furiously took Vaggie lips again, causing her to be momentarily surprised as she pulled down her dress and groped her pink breasts.

"MMM!!!" Vaggie moaned as she felt Charlie's tongue get longer somehow.

Vaggie's eyes shot open wide as she saw Charlie got into her demonic like state, telling her that the lust was so high, she needed relive and fast before they reach the hotel and wonder why she's like that. So, she decided to take action and make her feel ecstatic and fast! Vaggie quickly broke the kiss, causing Charlie to growl in frustration before becoming surprised as Vaggie flipped back on her hands, turned herself around, and latched on to Charlie's head with her legs as Vaggie started to lick Charlie's extremely moist pussy.

"AH!" Charlie yelped in surprise and pleasure before grabbing Vaggie's hanging in the air ass and began licking back, moving her serpentine tongue around and inside of Vaggie's pussy.

 

As the two lovers licked each other with gusto, the traffic jam had been clear thanks to two wrecking balls.

 

Feeling the limo begin to move, Vaggie knew that traffic had begun to move and the arrival to the hotel had increased and so did her efforts if she wanted Charlie back to normal in time.

'I hope she likes this.' Vaggie thought as she increased the speed of her licking and moved her hands towards Charlie's ass.

Vaggie moved her hands under her and towards the asshole, sticking her middle and ring fingers of both hands inside, pumping them at a steady pace and driving Charlie wild as she felt her moan into her pussy. Charlie then picked up the pace with her licked as Vagggie did the same.

'So......close!' Charlie thought as she enjoyed Vaggie's bittersweet taste.

'Gotta hang out! Need to make Charlie cum first!' Vaggie thought as she increased her finger pumping and licking.

 

The finish line for their love session was coming and Vaggie was about to lose, feeling her dam about to explode and needing to Charlie to be the one to burst first. So, in a desperate last attempt, she began sucking on her lover's hotspot and bringing her to the edge.

'MMMMMMMMM!!!" Charlie moaned as her hair flew up in flames and she came inside of Vaggie's mouth, giving her a taste of her nector.

'So sweet!' Vaggie thought as she finally let herself cum, soaking Charlie's face.

 

The gushing release of both girls lasted for 3 minutes before Charlie let go of Vaggie's legs and caused her to quickly release her hands from her ass so she can flip and land on her feet. Though she wobbled a bit standing straight up, due to a mix of the blood flowing back to her legs and gaining release in her crotch area, she was able to make her way to sit next to Charlie, who had a goofy smile on her face as it returned to it's normal human looking state as the aphrodisiac had worn off.

"That.......was.......amazing." Charlie let out between gasps, feeling more relaxed than she had in years as she hook her arm around Vaggie's waist.

"I'm glad." Vaggie said as she gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek. "I hate seeing the one I love so down."

Charlie said nothing as she smiled softly at Vaggie and gave her a loving kiss, though not liking it was done secretly, was glad she did something with loving intentions for her. After they broke the kiss and got their clothes back on, they arrived back at the Happy Hotel with loving smiles on their faces.

 

Seeing that they had arrived, Vaggie and Charlie quickly got back on their clothes and straitened them as best as they could before exiting the limo and were welcome with the creepy smiling face of the hotel doorman, Alastor.

 

"Greetings, ladies. I take it date night went well?" Alastor asked, genuinely curious of their date.

"Yes, yes it did." Charlie said as she took Vaggie hand and gave her a quick yet passionate kiss.

"Well, wonderful then!" Alastor replied, taking a whiff of the air and catching an interesting sent but said nothing about it. "So anything else planned for the evening? Maybe a nice home picture or some fancy bubbly?"

"No, I think we're good." Vaggie said as she and Charlie walked into the hotel. "I think we're just gonna turn in for the day."

"And maybe do a little snuggling." Charlie said, snuggling Vaggie a little.

"Alrighty then, ladies. Have a pleasant slumber." Alastor said as he opened the door and closed it for them.

He turned his gaze to them and waited for the elevator to close before mumbling to himself.

"After your little activity in the limo, you both deserve it." Alastor mumbled with a short chuckled before returning to his door man duties.


End file.
